He Speaks (Episode)
"He Speaks" is the third episode of the ''Swamp Thing'' TV series. It premiered on DC Universe on June 14, 2019. Plot After the Swamp Thing walks away from Munson's body, it is resurrected by thousands of bugs which kill several wild pigs and a hunter. Abby confides the revelation that the Swamp Thing could be Alec to Liz. CDC official Eli Troost is sent to supervise the situation that is growing out of control. After Harlan contracts the disease, Abby decides to break into Alec's lab and find out what he was working on. Liz confronts loan officer Gordon about secret payments he has been supposedly making to Avery, but he refuses to talk. Gordon later talks to Avery, demanding he return all the secret payments or else he will talk, revealing Avery is actually in debt. Lucilia Cable interviews Avery about Alec's death and reveals that they were in a relationship when Maria was suffering from her daughter's death. Shawna's ghost confronts Maria about Avery's faithlessness. Abby is cornered by Munson in Alec's lab, but is saved by the Swamp Thing who fights him before ordering the bugs to release him. Abby reveals she knows that he is Alec and says she needs his help. Alec reveals that the disease is not fighting, but fighting back to protect itself. Abby realizes that the antibiotics they were using only make the disease stronger and uses immunosuppressants to relax it, temporarily saving Harlan, Susie and the other infected. Avery attempts to get more funds from Maria's family inheritance, but she refuses him after considering Shawna's words. Daniel Cassidy expresses his desire to leave Marais and has Xanadu read his cards. His usual cards come up, but they are inverted, meaning change is coming. Abby dances with Matt while Alec looks on. Liz's girlfriend discovers a part of Alec's boat with bullet holes. Gordon refuses to cooperate with Avery and threatens to expose him and The Conclave, and Avery kills him. Cast Starring * Crystal Reed as Abby Arcane * Virginia Madsen as Maria Sunderland * Andy Bean as Alec Holland * Derek Mears as Swamp Thing * Henderson Wade as Matt Cable * Maria Sten as Liz Tremayne * Jeryl Prescott as Madame Xanadu * Jennifer Beals as Lucilia Cable * Will Patton as Avery Sunderland * Kevin Durand as Jason Woodrue Guest starring * Elle Graham as Susie Coyle * Leonardo Nam as Harlan Edwards * Selena Anduze as Caroline Woodrue * Given Sharp as Shawna Sunderland * Micah Fitzgerald as Munson * Tim Russ as Dr. Chowodury * Al Mitchell as Delroy Tremayne * Al Vicente as Eli Troost * Ian Ziering as Daniel Cassidy Co-starring * Kelly Walker as Margaux * Dorothy Recasner Brown as Nadine * Matt Burke as Gordon Haas * Rasool Jahan as Nurse #2 * Fran Tabor as Nurse Reed * Estes Tarver as Zane Locations *United States of America **Louisiana ***Marais Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon External Links *He Speaks on IMDb *He Speaks on DC Wiki Category:Swamp Thing (2019) Category:Episodes